


What We Believe Is Right

by xielenite



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: First Person, M/M, Switching Perspectives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xielenite/pseuds/xielenite
Summary: The Church wronged us both. And yet, we believe in our own justice.For Dragalia Pride Week Day 7: Dragalia (the bond between humans and dragons)
Relationships: Azazel/Tobias (Dragalia Lost)
Kudos: 3





	What We Believe Is Right

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my Dragalia Pride Week pieces!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this last one. Until next Pride Week, thank you so much!

I had met a most peculiar human. An intriguing one, you could say. 

He was a Paladyn -- a man with an air of diligence and hope about him. He does what he believes is just, and his faith in Ilia remains unwavering -- even if the Church opposed him for those actions. 

Within him, I found something familiar. A reflection, perhaps, of my own past -- facing the punishment for my beliefs, for my love -- spending hundreds of years sealed away, my glorious might and splendor gone. 

When an angel such as myself would fall from the purity of Ilia’s blessings, my wings would become black with corruption. 

Black. Darkness. Shadow. Despair.

That was what I had faced for believing in my love -- my own selfishness. 

But him? 

He serves as a beacon of hope and light despite his trials. He holds on, unwavering, to his devotion to Ilia. Even if Ilia or the Church is corrupt -- this is a man who is right and just. He creates light within darkness; hope within despair. 

I hated humanity, but this man? Within me, perhaps he has created love out of hatred. 

~

A dragon -- an angel, who acted out of his own justice and righteousness only to be punished and erased from history… 

He did nothing wrong. He deserves better than this twisted corruption of our Church.

Even if the corruption of the Church runs deep, I fight to defend each one of Ilia’s creations -- with love. 

He deserves love. 

So even if he was hurt by the hands of a cruel fate, he is still a creation of Ilia. A life to be loved, and cherished.

For she has given us life, and life must be protected and enjoyed. It is for that reason I fight. 

I, too, have faced adversity for my beliefs. There is a similarity there -- perhaps that is why I empathize with him deeply. 

This feeling that echoes in my heart… It is a different type of love. 

And if it is love, I shall embrace it.


End file.
